


Cosplay

by Seito



Series: Wonder [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna wonders how his son and husband convinced him to do this. Reborn is busy taking pictures of his pretty husband and Giotto pouts. It's not fair that his Touchan gets to be a princess, his Papa gets to be a dashing thief and Giotto is stuck being <b><i>that</i></b>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digi_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digi_smile/gifts).



> For Digi-Smile, one of the winners of the contest. They requested: "Okay I really liked reading in this verse so if it's alright with you, how about Giotto's first time at a convention I think It'd be hilarious especially how they choose the costumes because reborn is reborn."
> 
> Thank you to thepockythief for helping me pick cosplay options. xD
> 
> This story is part of the **Wonder What's Inside Universe** , but you don't have to read it to understand this.

"How did I let you convince me to do this?" Tsuna said horrified.

Reborn snapped another picture. "Because you love us."

Tsuna shot a glare at his husband. "Yes, I do, but why am I always the one in a dress?!" He tugged at the light purple dress that Reborn had forced him into. It seemed every time Reborn got into the cosplay mood, every time he dragged Tsuna off to an anime convention, Tsuna always, _always_ ended up in the dress. Last time Tsuna was Kagome to Reborn's Inuyasha and the time before that, it was Zack and Aerith!

In contrast, Reborn was dressed in brown pants, a blue vest and shirt. For once, his ever present fedora was left in the bedroom.

"At least, Touchan is a person."

Tsuna looked down at his son, dressed in a silver costume. Giotto scowled, a perfect mimicry of Reborn's own scowl. "I'm a frying pan," Giotto protested. "A frying pan!"

"A very good looking frying pan," Reborn said. He was clearly amused by Giotto's reaction, judging by the smirk on his face and the snapping of more pictures.

"Why couldn't I be Pascal?" Giotto demanded to know.

"Because we have Leon and Leon is already a chameleon," Reborn answered.

Said chameleon just stuck its head out of Tsuna's fluffy brown hair.

"Haha you guys look great!"

Tsuna turned around to see Takeshi strolling up to them. Gone was Takeshi's usual clothes and replaced were dark blue pants, a green vest and white jacket with flames on the bottom. "Takeshi," Tsuna choked. "Are you cosplaying Namikaze Minato?!"

"Yup!" Takeshi said with a cheer. "Have you seen Hayato yet? He's my Kushina."

"He was okay with that?!" Tsuna gaped. He was having a hard time imagining that Hayato willingly agreed to be Kushina.

"Well, no," Takeshi said, scratching his head. "But Reborn…"

"But Reborn what?" Tsuna asked, dreading the answer. Please, please tell him that Reborn didn't do what Tsuna thought he did.

"I blackmailed him into it," Reborn answered. He snapped another picture of Takeshi, who immediately posed.

"This is so embarrassing," Hayato grumbled, slipping into view. "Why couldn't I wear Kushina's Shinobi outfit!?" He dressed in the green dress that Kushina had worn when she had first appeared in Naruto's Mindscape.

"Please don't blackmail my friends," Tsuna despaired to his husband. He buried his face into his hands and took a deep breath to steady himself. Why? Why him? How was this his life?

"Are you excited about your first convention, Giotto?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't want to be a frying pan," Giotto protested.

"Kufufu, where are our costumes?" Mukuro asked, joining them.

"You weren't invited to come," Hayato snapped at them.

"We couldn't miss Giotto-kun's first convention," Chrome said lightly. But there was a mischievous gleam in her single purple eye.

Tsuna on the other hand paled at the expression on Reborn's face. "Mukuro, Chrome…"

He didn't get a chance to protest before Reborn _moved_.

* * *

 

"Omnivore."

Tsuna squeaked. "Kyoya!"

His Cloud did not look pleased, not one bit. Considering he was forced into a Sailor Pluto outfit, that was to be expected. In the background, Tsuna could hear Ryohei shouting 'Extreme Love!', falling straight into his role as Sailor Venus. Hayato in the full Sailor Mars outfit was bickering with Takeshi the current Sailor Mercury in one of their usual arguments. Lambo gladly filled in as Sailor Jupiter and was chatting with Chrome who was dressed as Sailor Neptune.

"I'm sorry?" Tsuna offered. "But Giotto is really glad you all came to his first anime convention?"

"Is the Skylark too proud to join us?" Mukuro teased, wearing the Sailor Uranus outfit.

Kyoya switched his attention to Mukuro and pounced. Mukuro merely smirked and swung his sword, clashing against Kyoya's staff.

Tsuna made a quick prayer to the gods above and hoped there would be no collateral damage. He didn't need the paperwork.

"This was a success," Reborn said, coming to pull Tsuna into a hug.

"If I'm supposed to be Sailor Moon," Tsuna asked. "Why are you Sailor Saturn?"

The one bright spot in all of this was that Reborn was in the same blasted magical girl outfit that Tsuna was in.

"First off," Reborn said, "Tuxedo Mask is a useless character that does absolutely nothing except be a dude in distress. Second, Saturn is the scout of destruction."

"And that fits you so well," Tsuna said in dismay.

"Exactly," Reborn said with a smirk.

"Papa! Touchan!" Giotto said, running over to grab their hands. "There's someone who wants to take a picture of all us together!" He was dressed in Chibiusa's outfit.

Tsuna sighed and relented. Considering the grin on Giotto's face, Tsuna supposed he could be stand being a magical girl for the rest of the weekend.

After all, that was what family was right?

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly and fluffy. There is a really good piece of KHR x Sailor Moon fanart floating around, though the positions I put everyone in is different from it. Haha.


End file.
